


Kumonoue ni ukabu

by Yule (JollyTaco)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Poetry, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:21:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27720634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JollyTaco/pseuds/Yule
Summary: A collection of my poetry/short stories I guess. Read if you want, or don't. Love y'all.





	Kumonoue ni ukabu

It was something like magic. It was something like flying away in a broomstick or on a flying carpet. It was like letting the wind carry and take me over the clouds, obscuring every single of my thought with a light so bright it was almost blinding. No, it was, in fact, blinding. It blinded all of my weaknesses, my fears, any doubt I had was put to rest with this brightness. And as one thought started mattering less than the other, I let myself get lost into the fragrance of what surely would bring me into the mansion of rest. I wasn't worried, nor was I afraid. Why would I be, when I've been receiving nothing but gentle caresses and whispered promises? I've been receiving treatment fit for a newborn babe, handled as if it would break at the slightest touch. Death stroked my face and ran it's fingers through my hair, it felt like being a child all over again, seeking comfort in the embrace of my mother after a particularly rough day. Being poisoned was something like magic. Like flying away on a broomstick or on a flying carpet.


End file.
